Alexandra Potter book no 1
by pickario
Summary: Alexandra Dorea Potter is only child orphaned at at the hand of Voldemort she is then taken away by Sirius black who raises her without the manipulation of Albus too many names e is soul bounded too 3 witches. Alex is a Dom futa- paings Alexandra/fleur/Daphne/tonks.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

 **It was a dark dreary knight when the harsh panting and frantic pleas of hope was pierced by the wailing of a new-born child. That day a female child was born unto the potter line she was held proudly by her father James Charlus Potter, Lord of the Ancient house of potter to which he named her Alexandra Dorea Potter.**

 **Chapter 1**

 **It was the 31st of July, James and Lily were happily playing with Alexandra they were celebrating Alexandra turning one, when there joy infested day was interrupted by a sharp knock. They suddenly started to feel apprehension of what lay behind the door. James silently motioned to Lily to take Alexandra upstairs, James quickly took a deep breath before opening the door with his wand poised ready to attack if needed. In absolute shock of who stood in front of him but James quickly recovered from his shock and slammed the door shut and screamed for lily to take Alexandra and run the Dark Lord was here. His shout was silenced by the exploding of the door to which the dark lord had used a low level reducto to blast to pieces. The dark lord was met by resistance by James potter in which they were fighting to a standstill before Voldemort used his signature spell Avada Kadra to which Hit James Potter squarely in the chest taking his life. The Dark Lord quickly moved upstairs killing lily potter even as she begged for him to spare her daughter's life.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

10 years later

Alexandra Dorea Potter could be found at black manor, running around joyously with a smile on her face relaxation after 3 hours of learning about Wizarding Laws, Politics and Wizarding Customs, she only had an hour break before having dance lessons.

Hey, Sirius when we are going Diagon Alley the Nimbus broom company is releasing its new broom phoenix star limited edition the greatest broom of all time. Sirius dashed into the room with a mischievous grin covering his face in an hour he replied. Sirius what are you planning Alexandra said in suspicion, nothing he replied with a slightly perverse giggle attached to his short reply.

Well Alexandra said you can do what you want as long as it does not affect me in anyway, well I've got to go and have a short nap wake me up in half an hour so I can continue my lessons.

Short time skip

Alex, thundered Sirius you need to wake up you have dance lessons in five. Sirius I told you to wake me up 10 minutes ago you're so infuriating ahhh she screamed in frustration where are my dance shoes Sirius this is your fought you silly fool aha she shouted in glee I`ve found them she thundered down the stairs and border line sprinted fully to the ballroom.

Professor McKinley I'm sorry that I'm late I won`t give you an excuse because it would be pointless to give you an excuse because I would just waste yours and my time

Short time skip

Alex`s dance lesson had concluded she had learned to new dances the foxtrot and the tango. She had 2 free hours of free time before dinner she would use the time wisely to fly on the mini quidditch pitch at the back of the manner to think of going to Hogwarts she would turn 11 soon and sooner or later her Hogwarts letter would come.

2 hours later

She had just finished a big dinner which only included her and Sirius she was stuffed. Tomorrow was going to be a big day the Ancient and Noble House of Bones would be Hosting there annual summer charity ball this was an event all young heir were mandatory for them to attend. But enough of that it was time to go to bed sweet dream lights out.

Pickario out hoped you enjoyed that my readers !


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: annual summer charity Ball

Alexandra woke up extremely relaxed and signed serenely basking in the summer breeze, she stood up and summoned one the family house elves tricky was his name.

"Tricky shouted Alex"

" **Yes mistress at your service how may I help you he said in gravely tone which showed age"**

"What is the time and is my immature godfather awake yet"

" **Young mistress the current time is 30 minutes past 8 and old master is still asleep I'm afraid is there any other way I can assist you tricky asked in a polite ton to Alex".**

"Yes you can assist me wake up Sirius now the bones annual charity ball is going to start soon go and wake him now that's all".

…

2 hours later

"Hurry up Sirius exclaimed Alex it's your fault we are running late if only you had woken up when I sent tricky to you we wouldn`t be running late for the love of merlin hurry before we are completely late need I not remind you that the ancient house of Bones is one of our allies and we cannot afford to be late".

" **Okay I'm nearly done Sirius shouted I will be down in a second calm down little spitfire".**

" **Let's go Sirius exclaimed jubilantly offering the crook of his arm like a gentlemen for me to take a hold he asked me are you ready side long apparition has some negative effects".**

"Yes Alex replied confidently she gripped Sirius tight before she felt like she was squished into a chub before she felt her legs meet the ground there she stood in front of a big intimidating manner she cautiously checked that her motor skill were alright before she proceeded to enter through the manner wards


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Alex stepped through the wards and suddenly came to a halt stood there in front of her lay a large manor Victorian its tall structure cut out a imposing figure.

Alex followed by Sirius knocked on the door and at once it was open a little figure introduced itself :

 **I be Rico head house - elf for the Bones family. I be leading you to ballroom all the guests are there.**

The journey was short and the two visters were drawn into the low chatter coming from further down the hall.

They arrived and were immediately greeted by the host, Head of the DMLE Amelia bones Aka current Regent for the Most Ancient and Noble House Of Bones

 **''Hello Sirius and Alec rather late aren`t you''**

 **she said with her lip pursed in irritation.**

''My fair lady''

Sirius responded with a amused expression

'' I`m not late but rather fashionable late''!

He exclaimed gallantly.

''But in fairness how are you''

He said seriously

 **'' I am fine and well''**

 **She said sighing with light exhaustion.**

Sirius turned quickly and told Alex to join her friends before gently tugging Amelia elbow toward the far corner in which was currently deserted.

Are you sure your okay ?

Inquired Sirius gently.

 **''I`m fine''**

 **let us join the party before people get suspicious.**

The party was quite the scene Alex had asked several young ladies to dance in this order

Luna ,Daphne ,Susan ,Hannah and sapphire the oldest Malfoy born to Luscious and narcissa Malfoy, before departing though Sirius did get quite the laugh after tripping up luscious as he was dancing with Narcissa.

Sirius and Alex left with bright smiles and laugh life greatly defined on their faces.

At their own manor they quickly said there normal platitudes before retiring to there rooms to expose themselves to the Morpheus realm.

2


End file.
